


Morning Glory

by the_genderman



Series: "Day" Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Summary: A smut drabble sequel to Morningview.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really awful about replying to comments, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.
> 
> I decided, after successfully completing one drabble, that I was going to attempt a _smut_ drabble, too. I think it went pretty well.

Such a comfortable, comforting weight. Bucky lays supine under Steve, with Steve’s lips sucking grateful praises into his neck and throat. He gasps and whines, dripping sweet sounds of pleasure and clutching greedy fingers into Steve’s back. Wanting only to remain in this warm, golden moment as long as he is able. The sun rising through the window, the sun sparkling through his eyelids, the steadfast sun that is Steve. This new morning in his life, of his life, rising in hope and exaltation.

Steve strokes their cocks together, seeking only the ecstasy of two. 

Bucky cries out his pleasure.


End file.
